Property maintenance tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like cutting trees, trimming vegetation, blowing debris and the like, are typically performed by hand-held tools or power equipment. The hand-held power equipment may often be powered by gas or electric motors. Until the advent of battery powered electric tools, gas powered motors were often preferred by operators that preferred a great deal of mobility. However, as battery technology continues to improve, the robustness of hand-held power equipment that is battery powered has also improved and such devices have increased in popularity.
The batteries employed in hand-held power equipment may, in some cases, be removable and/or rechargeable. The electrical contacts on the battery, and on the equipment itself, may be subject to damage and/or fouling by dirt and debris. Thus, it may be desirable to provide battery designs and battery receptacles that can reduce the likelihood of encountering issues in this regard.